Background information regarding existing gutter covers and screens may be found in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,907,381, 5,893,240 and 6,151,837, and 7,891,142, incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. Since leaves and other debris frequently clog up rain gutters, some kind of cover which prevents debris from falling into the gutter is desirable. Ideally, a gutter cover directs water into the gutter, prevents debris from entering the gutter, does not itself become clogged with debris, does not collapse into the gutter under loads (such as snow or debris loads), and is securely attached to the gutter. The ideal gutter protection requires no maintenance after installation.